


Blissfully Ordinary: In Which 1992 was a Weird Year

by LizzieHarker



Series: Blissfully Ordinary, Boringly Domestic [2]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Slice of Life, The Many Depictions of Captain America, comic books, ordinary Steve and Bucky, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieHarker/pseuds/LizzieHarker
Summary: They’d been in the shop for hours, flipping through old issues ofCaptain America, andCaptain America and the Howling Commandos, or whatever the hell they were printing up, the old comics carefully tucked into board-backed plastic sleeves and fanned out across the floor. Outside, the world was dark, the storm staying right where it was. Fine. Rain on his parade, Bucky would take the parade indoors. Of course, the comic book shop hadn’t really been his aim, but whatever. The issue currently in his hand depicted him as a scrawny kid in short pants and a stupid eye mask.





	Blissfully Ordinary: In Which 1992 was a Weird Year

“You have got to be kidding me,” Bucky said, nearly falling over into the bookshelf. They’d been in the shop for hours, flipping through old issues of _Captain America_ , and _Captain America and the Howling Commandos_ , or whatever the hell they were printing up, the old comics carefully tucked into board-backed plastic sleeves and fanned out across the floor. Outside, the world was dark, the storm staying right where it was. Fine. Rain on his parade, Bucky would take the parade indoors. Of course, the comic book shop hadn’t really been his aim, but whatever. The issue currently in his hand depicted him as a scrawny kid in short pants and a stupid eye mask.

“What the fuck is this? ‘Bucky Barnes, sidekick to the great Captain America!’ I die falling off a fucking bomb? Stevie, who wrote this?”

Steve’s grin nearly split his stupid mug in two, his cheeks red as tears streamed down his face. “I don’t—“ he tried, and collapsed into a puddle of hysterics.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “At least they ret-conned that shit later. ‘Oh, ha ha, no, Bucky wasn’t a kid. Really, he was Cap’s best friend!’ You know, for being your ‘best friend,’ Stevie, they sure got a lotta innuendo here. This one, this is my favorite,” he said, flipped the book around to show a panel where ‘Captain America’ held up a clenched fist. The text read, ‘Guess I was deep in thought . . . thoughts about Bucky!’ 

He snorted. “Yeah. Purely platonic.”

Steve curled in on himself, heaving pathetic little gasps between silent laughter. 

Bucky bit his lip, prodding Steve with his foot. “Oh yeah, laugh it up, Steve. S’a real riot show. Maybe we should look at this one. You still got this outfit?” Bucky asked, pointing to the plunging neckline of ‘The Nomad’s’ getup. “I got a few ideas for this ‘all-weather fabric. IN SOMBER COLORS.’ Tell me, babydoll, you bein’ an artist and all: since when is bright-ass yellow a somber color?”

Hand pressed to his chest, Steve turned a remarkable shade of red before finally giving up and tossing his head back, laughing long and loud. It was the best goddamn sound Bucky’d ever heard, even if the shop owner came around to tell them to shut the hell up. Bucky apologized and waited until Steve calmed down, though he kept shaking with laugher.

“I’m not gonna lie, Buck,” he managed. “I’d thought about trading in the red, white, and blue, but uh, yellow ain’t what I’d swap for. And not a plunging neckline." He sucked in another breath, almost managing a straight face. "I’d go with hip holes, like Kate. Way more stylish.”

“Yeah, that’s a V I wouldn’t turn down.” Steve went red again, ducking his head. Bucky smirked, picking up another comic. “This one, though. This one takes the cake, baby. I don’t even know where to start.”

Steve crawled around to sit beside him, leaning into his shoulder. “Oh, yeah. Natasha sent a copy to me once, just after I woke up. I think she thought it’d make me feel better?”

Bucky nuzzled into Steve’s hair. “You sure you ain’t got something you wanna tell me?”

“Well, we all know I’m terrible at going incognito, but I’ve never been a giant, never been . . . disproportionately muscular in scary ways, never dated anyone named Bass Lass . . .”

“I’d fucking hope not,” Bucky teased. “But this one, Stevie. C’mon. Let’s here it.”

Steve chuckled. “Buck, I think I’d remember if I magically turned into a werewolf.”

Bucky laughed, holding up the Cap Wolf comic. He’d buy this one. For reasons. He slipped his arm around Steve’s waist, holding him close. “1992 was a weird year for you.”

“Wouldn’t know," Steve replied, giving a half shrug and settling into Bucky's side. "Slept through it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow's my birthday, so YOU get a present! 
> 
> I'll be posting these little slice of life cuties once a month while I work on building a backlog and all that boring stuff. But I have _plans_ , not to mention we have to catch up with a certain Bird Boy. ;)
> 
> I hope you guys like these; I'm having so much fun writing them. I think there's always room for Steve and Buck just being... people. If you have a suggestion for one of these, lemme know! 
> 
> \----
> 
>  
> 
> You can also follow me [on Tumblr!](http://lizzieharker.tumblr.com/)


End file.
